Tattoos on this Town
by josiemausconn
Summary: Nothing to do with the song. Post-Judgme nt Day, spoilers. The story of how Gibbs found Jenny again, all because of ink. Now OFF HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

"Jethro, I'm so sorry," Ducky said upon seeing him enter the autopsy room. Gibbs ignored his old friend and strode over to a certain autopsy table. Ducky Mallard knew who exactly he was looking for, and exited the room, followed by Jimmy Palmer. Gibbs set his hand lightly right where the face should be on the body bag. Then he reached over and unzipped it slowly. It still broke his heart, no matter that he refused to show it, that she was gone too. He pulled the bag off, revealing the face of the woman he was in love with. Gibbs brushed back her long, red hair, and placed his fingers on her lips. He lowered his gaze to the fatal attraction—the gunshot wounds in her chest and stomach. Gibbs knew he put up the fight of her life, literally, but it wasn't enough. As his probie, Gibbs had taught her everything she needed to know in case of something exactly like this happening. Gibbs thought it was his fault…because he hadn't insisted on going to California with her, instead allowing Ziva and DiNozzo to be her security detail. And Paris…he had the time of his life and he missed it every day. As he thought about the city of love, he looked for the one thing that held the memory together on both of them—a small tattoo of the Eiffel tower on her right hip. He knew that only because he had the same one…but as he looked, it wasn't there. In its place was a roughly drawn sketch of the domes of St. Basil's cathedral. Gibbs didn't know what to think. One thing was for sure—the woman on this table was not Jenny Shepard.

**A/N: Okay, this was REALLY short, but the chapters ahead will definitely be a lot longer. I hope you like this new story and keep reading, because I'm eager to keep writing—I think it'll be awesome! Hope you see where I'm going with this….**


	2. Chapter 2

"Boss, got a call about five minutes ago…bout a missing marine—" said DiNozzo as his fearless leader stepped off of the elevator.

"Go…take McGee and Ziva." Gibbs said. He yanked open his desk drawer and pulled out his gun and badge.

"Where are you gonna be boss?" asked DiNozzo.

"Away. You're in charge, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. For some reason running the team always felt like he was supervising a daycare…and now the troublemaker was in charge again.

"Not going on another margarita safari are ya boss?" wondered DiNozzo, shooting glances at Ziva and McGee, just as clueless as he was.

"You could say that," mumbled Gibbs, pushing the button for the elevator again. DiNozzo looked at his partners, and each scrambled for their gear. They hopped on the elevator with Gibbs.

"How long are you going to be gone this time?" asked Ziva quickly.

"Don't know."

"Are you going to be back?" questioned DiNozzo. Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up now boss." The elevator opened up with a beep. Gibbs walked out of it, one step ahead of his team.

"Does Vance know you're leaving?" called Ziva. With his back to them, Gibbs simply smirked as he left the NCIS building.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Yeah Duck," Gibbs said, answering his phone.

"Jethro where in the world are you? I got a call from Anthony telling me they got a body, and when I show up to the crime scene, no one knows where you have gone off to! Care to tell me what's going on?" Ducky asked, through the phone.

"Duck not right now."

"Jethro did I hear an airplane? Are you at the airport?" questioned Ducky.

"Can't talk now Duck," said Gibbs firmly, hanging up his phone despite Ducky's protests. Gibbs sighed, deciding against tossing the phone, and stowing it away in his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath and stepped on to the boarding area. He had pulled a few strings with local LEO's and earned himself the earliest flight to Moscow. Gibbs hadn't even bothered to go home—he had a job to do and he wasn't going to rest until it was finished.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

The plane ride was smooth for the most part. The ride lulled most passengers asleep, including the woman to the left of Gibbs. Her head rested on his shoulder for just about the entire ride, and Gibbs got the feeling that she wasn't really sleeping for part of it. But she apologized profusely as they were exiting, only after making sure to give Gibbs her number. He shoved it deep in a pocket, vowing to not even look at it. Who knew what he was getting into. Having no luggage, he easily maneuvered his way onto the street, thankfully speaking Russian, and called himself a ride. St. Basil's Cathedral was an easy destination for Russian tourists, but there were pros and cons to that. Of course Gibbs would blend in to the crowd in the case of what awaited him, but also it would be harder to pinpoint who he was looking for. Going into this without the slightest idea of what was going to be happening was probably not the best idea, but Gibbs knew that with Jenny, he would find her sooner or later. Her breadcrumbs were just enough to follow.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Upon entering the cathedral, Gibbs made visual on many officers of the Russian Federation, but the only thing that caught his eye was a different officer in a different uniform. Gibbs casually strolled over to him, taking in the scenery nonchalantly. By taking in the facial features especially, Gibbs had a hunch that the officer was American. Therefore, Gibbs was looking at dealing most likely with an Interpol cop. The cop pulled out a phone and began to text. He looked up at Gibbs, and Gibbs fought to not make eye contact.

"Great view," said Gibbs coolly. The man looked up again.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. Gibbs nodded at his uniform.

"You worked here long?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"Here and there. Now please buddy I'm on duty." The cop seemed to have gotten a reply on the cell phone and read it. He looked once more at Gibbs, and then rested his hand on the lump in his jacket which was his gun. Gibbs held a hand up in protest.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," said Gibbs. He reached down for his badge, making sure to let his own gun show. That badge did wonders for airport security… "NCIS. Naval Criminal—"

"Investigative Service," the cop said, lowering his voice. Then he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "I'm supposed to give this to you." Gibbs took the package from the man as he quickly made his disappearing act. Once out of the building, Gibbs began to walk as he ripped open the package. He knew what he was hoping for. Inside the envelope was a slip of paper—a movie ticket. Attached to it was a ripped piece of paper, bearing the words _**Be there **_in Jenny's familiar scrawl. Gibbs grinned. They both knew he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs had time to head back to the heart of Moscow and find himself a hotel. He checked into one after making sure everything was alright about it. Truth be told, he was nervous. Gibbs didn't know what or who he was going to see at the theater. And he'd been wearing the same clothes for two days. He probably didn't smell the best, so he used the water available in the hotel and cleaned up a bit so he was at least semi-presentable. Then he took his ticket and made sure it was safely in his pocket. Of course Gibbs had been to Russia before, missions ago though, but he knew his way around Moscow well enough that he decided to walk to the theater. He was checking out the modern day Russia as he walked, and bought a fedora on the way. It doubled as a sort-of disguise, and Gibbs had to admit that he looked good in a fedora. Lowering it on his face, he arrived at the theater. His tickets told him where to sit—row K, seat 9. The theater was slowly filling with people, all Russians assumingly looking for a good show. Gibbs actually had no idea what he was about to see, but he wasn't really there for the show. He squeezed through the people and sat in his seat. There wasn't anyone next to him currently. Gibbs waited, and waited. The movie had already started, and still there was no Jenny in sight. Suddenly, a hooded figure slid in the seat next to him. Gibbs sucked in his breath. The figure, obviously a woman, slid out her ticket. Gibbs looked at it—it matched his perfectly.

"Jen…" he said, almost unheard.

"Shut up," the woman said. Yup, it was Jenny.

"Jenny I—" started Gibbs. Jenny reached over and placed a hand carefully over his mouth.

"Stop talking." Jenny said firmly. Gibbs just grinned. "Let me talk."

"Fine by me."

"This is important Jethro!" snapped Jenny. Gibbs continued smirking. "And call me Alexandra."

"Alexandra? You do _not _look like an Alexandra."

"That's beside the point Jethro. This is important." Jenny said. "There is a reason I am here."

"I figured. _Alexandra._" Gibbs said back. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"The mission," started Jenny, ignoring Gibbs' comment. "In Paris. That's why we are both here right now." Gibbs still looked like he wasn't quite on the same page as her, so Jenny lowered her voice.

"Anatoli Zuchov…Svetlana Chernitskaya." Jenny said quietly. She had finally found Gibbs' sapphire eyes with her emeralds, and it made Gibbs smile. "Jethro stop it-this is serious!"

"Fine. Go on Jen."

"When I was sent to assassinate Svetlana, I couldn't." Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked, suspiciously.

"Shh! I mean I didn't pull the trigger." Jenny admitted. "It was my first real mission. I couldn't bring myself to kill her Jethro." Gibbs heard the true regret in her words. "She's come back. Why do you think Decker died, Jethro? She wants to avenge the death of her lover. The men in the diner were hired by her to kill me."

"Jen…how come you're still alive? Whose body is in autopsy?" Gibbs asked. Jenny shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

"This was all mainly an Interpol assignment. NCIS was in on it from the beginning, though. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know who the bait was. Jethro, the woman in the body bag is my sister. I had no idea that she volunteered for this mission. It crushed me that they would allow her to do that for me. I didn't know that she was in the diner with me and Franks."

"Jen, I'm so sorry." Gibbs said, breaking one of his own rules. He had no idea what happened, and he cursed himself for just feeling selfish and wanting Jenny back. He didn't know what she was going through.

"Stop calling me that!" said Jenny insistently. Gibbs backed off. "Don't you understand? That's why we are sitting here right now. We're going back undercover. We are going back to Paris. We have to finish what we started."

**A/N: Short, I know, and probably not the best chapter. But I am going to California tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while Sorry. Hope you liked it—read and review;-) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Jethro, I forgot how much I hate airplanes," muttered Jenny. Jenny wore a multi-colored scarf wrapped around her head and a pair of designer sunglasses covering her face. Gibbs refused to wear the sunglasses and simply wore a ball cap.

"How'd ya get to Russia then Jen?" Gibbs joked, linking his arm through hers casually.

"Well gee, I don't know Jethro," said Jenny sarcastically. "I just found out my sister died to save me, and I had been running from NCIS and practically kidnapped by Interpol. I believe I was pretty tired." Gibbs just shrugged apologetically, since actually apologizing was a sign of weakness.

"I always thought it took strength to apologize Jethro," muttered Jenny.

"Sorry Jen," Gibbs said sincerely, after a moment's pause. That made Jenny smile, hugging him to her.

"Thanks for finding me." Jenny said simply.

"You left a good trail," said Gibbs. Jenny grinned.

"I had to think of something you would definitely find," admitted Jenny.

"I thought you got the tat removed when I glanced at it the first time."

"No way!" said Jenny. "You?"

"Not a chance. It's all I had left." Gibbs said. Jenny stared at him and her heart melted. He really meant it. She tried to think of something to say.

"Not anymore," she said with a smile. He just looked at her. "I'm here now, for good."

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Thank the Lord we didn't crash," said Jenny, holding tightly onto Gibbs as they exited the plane. Multiple times during the flight Jenny was paranoid that they were going to crash, and every little bump was the engines going out. Gibbs was slightly amused with her, and enjoyed holding her hand the entire flight. They were currently leaving the airport, as they brought only a small carry-on bag with a couple days worth of clothes. And as they stepped out of the airport, they immediately resumed their cover as a married couple.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded, with a smile. They knew exactly where they were walking to, as they had been there many times before. Jenny was looking at the scenery of the city, while Gibbs was busy watching out for Jenny, as he was her 'husband' and protection detail.

"Oh relax Jethro, no one's going to try and kill me right now," Jenny said.

"Can't take any chances Jen," replied Gibbs. Jenny rolled her eyes. They spent the rest of the walk in silence and finally arrived in front of a building well known to them. It was an old hotel that had been out of business for years. Jenny slipped a hand down her shirt, and Gibbs looked at her questionably.

"Chill out Jethro, I'm getting the key." Jenny said. Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"And you keep it…"

"On a chain around my neck," said Jenny with a grin, pulled out a key. It was Gibbs' turn to smile. She slipped the key into the lock and turned it. After a bit of pulling and prodding, Jenny finally got the rusted lock to turn and she opened the door. It opened with a loud creak.

"Shh!" snapped Gibbs. Jenny glared at him.

"Yes 'cause I did it on purpose," whispered Jenny. Gibbs entered the building after her. He placed a finger to his lips and pulled his gun out of it's sheath. He checked all possible hiding spots in the room.

"Clear."

"Duh."

"Oh just come on," muttered Gibbs and yanked Jenny up the stairs, knowing good and well about the smirk on her face. They walked up the stairs into the attic. Jenny sneezed. Gibbs just smiled.

"It's been years since I've been here," he said. Jenny wrinkled her nose.

"Apparently it's been years since_ anyone_ has been in here." Jenny said, sneezing again. Gibbs then directed his gaze towards the small bed in the corner of the attic, the only piece of furniture in the room. Jenny followed his glance.

"Been there done that," she said, stifling a laugh. Gibbs just laughed, and walked towards the small, dusty window.

"D'ya have a tissue?" asked Gibbs. Jenny shook her head.

"Why in the world—"

"To clean the window."

"—would you think that I would have a tissue?" finished Jenny.

"Because you have a purse," said Gibbs.

"You think I keep Kleenex in my purse?" Jenny unclasped the small purse she carried in her hand and turned it upside down onto the bed. Out fell a gun, two knives, two cell phones, and lipstick.

"You have lipstick." Gibbs pointed out. Jenny furrowed her brows at him, picked up the small metal tube and threw it at him. It hit Gibbs straight in the chest and he lifted up his hands in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok, I get it." Gibbs said, laughing. Jenny sat down on the bed and crossed her eyebrows.

"Clean your own damn window."

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Jen," said Gibbs, shaking her shoulder. "Jen, wake up it's you turn to watch." Her response was a muffled groan. "Jenny…" She picked up her pillow and threw it at him. It missed, but he got the message. "Or I could take this shift too…"

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Jenny, you have gotten to sleep almost all day, could you please just take the night shift?" begged Gibbs. Jenny smirked. She enjoyed watching him beg.

"We're partners, remember?" Jenny said. Gibbs gave her the famous 'Gibbs glare'.

"Fine. But you are taking the entire morning watch," muttered Gibbs. Jenny smiled, knowing she won.

"Deal." She sat down next to him on the floor below the window and took the binoculars. She peered through them, watching the people pass by beneath them. After a while, the sky grew dark, and Jenny began to yawn. She handed the binoculars to Gibbs.

"Jenny—" he began to protest.

"I'm not going to bed," Jenny said forcefully. He sighed and placed the lenses up to his eyes. He suddenly felt a weight in his lap. Looking down, he saw Jenny's head lying on top of his crossed legs. He smiled.

"Your shirts dusty," murmured Jenny. Gibbs set his hand gently on top of her fiery locks.

"That's 'cause someone didn't have a tissue…"


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny woke up to find her head in Gibbs' lap, and him pressing a pair of binoculars to his eyes. She sat up slowly, as not to startle him. But he looked away from the binoculars at her anyway.  
"Hey," Gibbs said. Jenny smiled.

"Hey yourself," she replied, before being overcome by a yawn. She lifted her arms above her head to stretch them, and Gibbs watched her shirt creep up. Her long red hair flowed in an attractive way, messily down her back.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Jenny muttered. Now it was Gibbs' turn to smile.

"It's fine Jen." Gibbs said. Jenny smirked at him and reached up to ruffle his scruffy, uncombed hair. He instinctively jumped at her touch.

"Loosen up Jethro, I just wanted to fix your hair. We can have a bit of fun on this mission…"

"It's your mission Jen," said Gibbs with a shrug, fixing his own hair.

"Go take a shower Jethro," said Jenny.

"'Not one."

"Go downstairs, to the left." Jenny said. Gibbs stood up. "Then get in the bed." He looked at her. "And sleep. You look tired." Gibbs smiled. Then he reached down and ruffled her hair lightly. She swatted his hand away, a smile upon her face.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Gibbs walked back up to the dusty attic after the shower. He had to admit, it felt very refreshing after sitting in an inch of dust for the last day. He was in the only other set of clothes that he brought along, and was drying his hair with a towel. Entering the attic, he was prepared to make some smart-aleck or saccharine comment to amuse Jenny, but looking into the room, there was only a pair of binoculars. Gibbs immediately began to wonder—Svetlana had been there, he missed his chance to kill her, and if Jenny was dead, it was his fault. But never assume anything… Gibbs dropped the towel, checked for his gun, and ran out of the building, locking it. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Jenny's undercover cell phone, just in case she was caught. It rang, once, twice, three times. No answer. Gibbs snapped the phone shut.

"Dammit Jenny," he said. Their cover was flimsy in the first place, being only a set of names matched by their faces and some sunglasses. Gibbs didn't know where to go. She could be anywhere in the whole city. Suddenly, the phone in his hand began to vibrate. He flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Gibbs!" he barked into the phone. No answer. He looked at the screen before realizing it was a text.

_From: Jenny_

_To: Me_

_Oshimida._

**A/N: Hope you get it I didn't think it was too OOC, sorry if it was. And sorry it was so short. But please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

This was a situation that he had been trained for…like eight years ago. Back in Paris the first time.

"_Jen, you sure you got this?" Gibbs asked his partner. Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes _'boss',_" she said sarcastically. Gibbs smirked back at her, and grabbed her around the _

_waist. She squealed as he pulled her to him. _

"_This is serious Jen," Gibbs said, their faces mere inches apart. She completed the distance and gave him a quick, sweet kiss. _

_ "I got this Jethro. I got your six," Jenny said as they broke apart. _

_ "Good," Gibbs said, and handed over her gun. She holstered it, and stepped away from him. _

_ "Hey," Gibbs said seriously. "Be careful." _

He should have gone with her then, she was still a probie. She wasn't ready to assassinate someone. They thought she was, but she wasn't, and now they are paying the price. Was Decker the only casualty, or how many will die before Svetlana is finally gone?

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of—he called McGee. This was supposed to just be between Jenny and him, but when it's a matter of life or death….

No. Jenny can't be dead. Again.

"Boss!" McGee said. In the background, DiNozzo could be heard talking:

"He called you McProbie? I'm the senior field agent! Where is he?"

"McGee I need you to do something for me," Gibbs said.

"Anything boss! W-where are you?" wondered McGee.

"Trace Jenny's cell." Gibbs asked, taking a breath. He could almost see McGee's confused expression.

"Boss?"

"McGee just do it."

"On it boss." McGee said slowly.

"And don't tell anyone, especially DiNozzo, what you're doing." Gibbs said. McGee didn't answer, but the sounds of furious typing were heard in the background. Gibbs then gave McGee the number for Jenny's undercover cell phone.

"Boss…it's coming up in Paris," McGee said.

"I know that McGee!" Gibbs said impatiently. "_Where?_"

"L'Astrance restaurant," McGee said after a moment's pause. "Why do you—" But the dial tone told him Gibbs had already hung up. Gibbs, after shoving his phone in his breast pocket, looked down the street, seeing the restaurant on his left hand side. He began to run. Upon reaching the entry, he pushed open the door and walked in carefully, hand on gun. The restaurant was full of people, laughing and talking merrily. Gibbs scanned the crowd anxiously, until his eyes fell on a beautiful woman in a scarf sitting at a table with an older, blonde woman. Gibbs tightened his grip on the gun and walked over. Jenny looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh hey hon," Jenny said. Gibbs nodded at her, quite relieved, but nonetheless confused. "Natasha, this is my husband, Jean Paul." The blonde woman stood up and extended her hand. Gibbs stared at Jenny, mentally reprimanding her for giving him the name DiNozzo had.

"Alexandra has told me much about you," she said in a thick Russian accent, but thankfully in English.

"Well _Alexandra _hasn't told me anything about you," Gibbs replied, shaking her hand, glancing at Jenny. He pulled out a chair at the little table and sat down.

"We just met," Jenny said. "I was headed out to the café to get coffee, and Natasha was so kind as to buy the coffee for me." Jenny slid the second cup of coffee on the table over to Gibbs, and then took a sip of hers. Gibbs watched as she put the cup to her lips. He noticed that she swallowed no liquid. Gibbs did the same with his. Jenny obviously distrusted this woman and knew who she really was. Gibbs had his suspicions.

"So, Natasha and I were just talking about how nice it was to take me to Paris for our honeymoon," Jenny said with a sweet smile. Gibbs smiled. Rule Number 7: Always be specific when you lie.

"I just wanted to do something special for you hon," Gibbs said, resting his hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"How romantic," Natasha said coldly, the atmosphere in the room changing dramatically. Jenny looked up at the older woman.

"Pardon?" Jenny asked her.

"No, I'm sorry." Natasha shook her head, but the apology sounded unnatural. Jenny forced herself to not look at Gibbs. They both knew what was happening.

"Well I believe we have to go." Gibbs said. "Alexandra and I have reservations for dinner tonight, and we don't want to be late." Jenny smiled in agreement. "She needs a while to get ready," said Gibbs, lowering his voice, shooting a wink at Natasha.

"I'll see you soon, Alexandra!" Natasha said, the artificial smile back plastered upon her face. To any other person, it would seem like a friendly farewell, but both knew that that was hardly what it was.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Jenny, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Gibbs growled as he pulled her down the street. Jenny sighed exasperatedly.

"She was watching us Jethro," said Jenny, walking alongside him. Their pace was hurried. "She knew we were there." Gibbs stopped abruptly.

"You approached her Jenny."

"I wasn't just going to let her come in hurt us Jethro," Jenny yelled.

"So you threw yourself in the face of danger so you could play the hero?"

"Damn it Jethro, you don't understand! She knows I lived through the shooting in California! She's knows we're here now, and she knows why. Just as badly as we want to kill her, she wants to avenge her precious Anatoli. She knows about my failure and she has me pegged as weak. She won't stop, Jethro, and she's targeting me." Jenny snapped at him. When he didn't reply, it was all she could do not to slap him. She shoved him out of the way and stormed back into the old hotel attic. Gibbs followed her, hot on her heels. He watched as she threw her things back into her carry-on bag. Jenny brushed past him on her way out the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Gibbs barked. She whirled around suddenly and glared at him.

"Away. I don't particularly have a death wish. And if you don't either, I suggest you join me." Jenny, without waiting for a reply, continued her dramatic exit, leaving Gibbs in the hotel alone.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't just leave her. He knew that, and she knew that as well. So basically he had one choice. But he didn't want to satisfy her with knowing that she won. Those were the games they played. Even at NCIS, neither could let the other one win. It turned into a huge battle that involved slamming doors, and one going home alone to drink a bottle of bourbon. Not that bourbon was a rare occurrence in their houses. But this time, it was just the two ex-lovers, current partners, alone in the city of love. And he couldn't let her win. This time.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Gibbs walked out onto the street. There was hardly a cab in sight, so it took him quite some time to find one. Eventually though, he flagged one down. Plan A.

"Federal Agent," Gibbs said, getting in the cab and flashing his badge. "Have you recently driven a woman with bright red hair, green eyes—" started Gibbs.

"Jenny?"

"What? Uh, yeah?"

"Oh man was she a hottie!" the cab driver said with a grin. Gibbs just stared at him. Jenny used her real name?

"Yeah, she came in here 'bout ten minutes ago. We're going for drinks tonight."

Gibbs snorted. "Really?"

"Man…did she look good," the cabbie said again. Gibbs just shook his head. It never could work between them could it?

"Where did she go?"

"Just up the street, round the corner!" the ecstatic young man said. Obviously he was American.

"Could you take me there?" Gibbs said. The man seemed pretty agreeable.

"Course." He began to drive. "So how do ya know Miss Jenny?"

"We were…are…partners," answered Gibbs slowly. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Partners?"

"We work together. We have for years." Gibbs said. Gibbs wasn't…jealous, was he?

"Oh! That kind of partners. Well that's great! She's quite the woman…" The man got in a rant about Jenny and how pretty she was and how much he wanted—

"Here we are!" the cabbie said suddenly. The taxi stopped in front of a large, well-built house. It was definitely built for the wealthy. Gibbs, without saying anything, handed the man some money and stepped out of the car. Gibbs kept to the sides of the house without windows. What could Jenny be up to? Gibbs scoped out the house. From what he could tell, there were no bombs about to explode. That was a good start. All of a sudden, he heard voices coming from inside.

"Thank you so much," it was Jenny.

"No, thank you. I've missed you." The voice was masculine, deep, but lively. Jenny giggled. Only then did Gibbs realize the screen door was open. That's why the voices were audible. He heard a squeal from inside. Gibbs took a chance and peered through a window.

Obvious Jenny wasn't in any trouble.

Sitting in a familiar man's arms on his couch, was Jenny Shepard.

Gibbs was pretty sure he was jealous now.

"When do you have to go Jen?" the man said. Jenny sat up in his arms and looked in his eyes.

"When I'm done working," she replied. The man leaned down and kissed her. Gibbs couldn't believe his eyes. They had been in Paris for what? Two days? And Jenny was 'in a relationship?'

"Don't leave." The man said. Jenny looked at him suddenly. "Stay here with me. In Paris. I can get you a job on the squad—" That was where he had seen the man before! He was the Interpol cop from the museum!

"Matt, I can't. I need to go back to DC." Jenny said. Gibbs recognized the sorrow in her voice, but he hoped she was just a really good actress. He couldn't see her eyes from where he was standing.

"Jen…" he begged. "You can move in with me. I swear, I already could give you a position on the team."

"That's sweet Matt. But I can't." Then Jenny checked her watch, and stood up. "Speaking of that, I have to actually get going right now." The man, Matt, grabbed her by the wrist.

"Five more minutes?" he asked, looking pleadingly at Jenny. She wrinkled her nose in an oh-so-cute way.

"Alright."

That pushed Gibbs over the edge. How long had she known this man again? He couldn't believe her! Gibbs walked around the house again, avoiding windows. Then he mustered up the courage and knocked on the door. He heard muffled voices, and Matt opened the door.

"Sorry, I don't buy," Matt said. Gibbs rolled his eyes, and leaned nonchalantly up against the door frame.

"I'm here for Jenny." Gibbs growled. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"You're the cop from the museum!" said Matt.

"NCIS Special Agent Gibbs," corrected Gibbs. Matt smirked.

"Whatever. Hey Jen, Gibbs is here." Matt said. Jenny got up off the couch casually. Gibbs' mouth went dry staring at her. Her hair flowed down her back in a perfect careless manner. Her long legs went on for miles. Gibbs had just been with her and hour ago, but he already missed her.

But Jenny didn't return the full-body scan. In fact, she grabbed her purse, met Matt at the door, nuzzled his nose and kissed him, and only _then _turning to Gibbs.

"Got a lead," said Gibbs.

"See you later?" Matt asked. Jenny smiled.

"'Course."

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"You don't really have a lead do you?" asked Jenny as they began to walk.

"You really didn't have a place to go did you?" Gibbs shot back. "Where do you plan on staying so Svetlana can't find you Jen?"

"With Matt."

"Jenny, I can't let you out of my sight," sighed Gibbs. Lucky Matt…

"I know. Matt's letting you stay too." Jenny said. She knew she was acting childish, like a teenager, but it was so_ fun _to make him jealous.

"Matt's letting me…"

"Yup. Besides, we're back undercover tomorrow night. Svet—uh, Natasha asked me for lunch again." Jenny held up her phone. Suddenly Gibbs stopped.

"So you're not mad at me at all?"

"What?"

"You snap at me, and then you go run off to your little boyfriend's house for comfort? And I come, find you, bust you, and you don't hate me?" said Gibbs. Jenny looked confused.

"That was very un-like you."

"Not the busting you."

"You sound like a jealous husband," said Jenny.

"How much have you had to drink?" wondered Gibbs. Jenny shook her head.

"Just a glass of wine, I swear I'm not drunk. And honestly Jethro, Matt's not my boyfriend." Jenny said. Gibbs glared at her. She may not be mad at him, but he was mad as hell at her still.

"No, you just kiss everyone like that." He scoffed.

"Matt's just a friend Jethro," said Jenny. She took a step closer to him. He resisted the urge to hug her, to hold her to him. Gibbs began to walk again. Jenny followed.

"Does that mean I'm off the hook, and we're good for dinner with Natasha tomorrow?" asked Jenny. Gibbs stopped again. He had almost been ready to forgive her, but he just couldn't. She wasn't acting so unlike herself. Maybe Paris really did that to a person. Last time she was here, the two fell madly in love. Love changes a person. It changes who you are, and your personality begins to revolve around that one special person. Was Jenny in love? And with who?

"You need to decide what's going on Jenny. You need to stop running off, stop contradicting me. I know you are the director and I am your field agent and this is your mission, but if you're going to get distracted, then this becomes my turn to take charge. You need to choose Jenny."

** A/N: I didn't like this chapter very much. Sorry if it was too AU/OOC. I don't know yet if Matt is going to be a good guy/bad guy…friend/foe. Pretty pretty please tell me what you thought, and tell me any suggestions Hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

As you can imagine, 'moving in' with your former-lover's 'boyfriend' basically sucked. It was like some twisted love triangle. Throw in an assassin attempting to murder two corners of the triangle, and it makes for a perfect novel. Gibbs, thankfully, had his own bedroom, as did Jenny, but the three adults shared a bathroom. Jenny was using the mentioned room to get ready, leaving Gibbs to deal with—

"Oh come on! You don't think I can handle it? I've been Interpol for three years!" Matt yelled. "I've been undercover plenty of times."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes, realizing how much like a child Matt sounded.

"Just let me come. I can be your backup."

"No," said Gibbs firmly, praying for Jenny to come help him. As if on cue, Jenny stepped out of the bathroom and both men's jaws dropped. Just the simplicity of the silver sweater and jeans added to her fiery red curls created a picture perfect image.

"I'd prefer it if you just said you liked my outfit," smirked Jenny. Gibbs stifled a laugh at the repeated phrase.

"We gotta go," said Gibbs, escorting Jenny out of the door.

"See you," muttered Matt, admitting defeat. Gibbs just shook his head, closing the door.

"Your boyfriend acts like he's about five," said Gibbs.

"He's not my boyfriend, Jethro," Jenny insisted.

"I like your outfit Jen," said Gibbs suddenly. Jenny stared at him.

"Where did that come from?" Gibbs shrugged. She smiled.

"Thank you,"

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Alex, Jean Paul, a great pleasure to see both of you again!" smiled Natasha Lenkov. The couple returned the smile, and took their seats next to her. "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

"Thank you," mumbled Jenny. Natasha asked the two about their trip, making small talk until their food arrived. Gibbs was listening to what she was saying, in case she said anything she shouldn't have, but he didn't comprehend. He noticed that Jenny looked nervous, jittery. Careful not to startle her, he ran his hand up her leg to rest on top of her hand. She looked at Gibbs curiously, but didn't pull away.

"Ahh, here is the food," Natasha said as the waiter placed steaming plates in front of each person.

"Thank you," they chorused. Jenny purposely used her left hand to reach for her fork, leaving Gibbs to intertwine his hand with hers. He drew lazy circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, and the gesture seemed to calm her. The group ate in silence. It wasn't quite comfortable though. Jenny sensed that something was wrong, still. As Natasha finished her food, she stood up quietly.

"Jean Paul, might I borrow your wife for a few moments?" she asked, reaching for Jenny's wrist.

"I'm coming with," said Gibbs protectively. Natasha smiled her cold, fake smile. She seized Jenny's wrist, pulled her up, and then became face-to-face with Gibbs.

"I don't believe you understood me, _Agent Gibbs. _I need to speak with your 'wife,'" hissed Natasha. Gibbs twisted his arm around to dislodge Natasha's death grip.

"You have five minutes Svetlana," Gibbs said reluctantly. Svetlana shot him one more glance over her shoulder, and led Jenny out the door. Gibbs' eyes followed the two women out of the door. He was ready to move so he could see Jenny at all times, but Svetlana had taken the redhead to the back behind the restaurant. Immediately he felt that he should have followed them. Gibbs ran out the door, retracing Svetlana's steps. But when he reached the place where they were supposed to be, it was empty. There was no one in sight.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Jenny Shepard!" smirked Svetlana, her gun, silencer equipped, digging into Jenny's neck. Jenny was mortified. She should have known that something like this was going to happen. Her hands were being skillfully tied behind her back by a masked male figure, and her feet were tied to the chair she was sitting on. She struggled against the man, and she heard him swear. But the voice sounded familiar…

Jenny heard Svetlana reprimand the man in rapid Russian, and he scuffled away.

"Why am I here?" demanded Jenny, continuing to struggle against the ropes. Svetlana laughed emotionlessly.

"Many reasons…" she said. Svetlana reached around and grabbed at the back of Jenny's chair, roughly dragging her around to a doorway. There were no windows in this place, and Jenny had no idea how she got there, but…

Sitting, tied to an identical chair, was Matt.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

"Don't think that I don't know why you're here," whispered Jenny. Matt just shook his head, as if to say he wasn't talking. Jenny turned to Svetlana.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it," snapped Jenny. "Unless you can't." Svetlana reached over and slapped the younger woman across her face.

"I am not controlled. I can do anything that I want," growled Svetlana, leaning in to meet Jenny's glare.

"You're weak," said Jenny. "You can't kill me because I spared your life." Her face was treated with another slap. Jenny felt the burn on that one, as Svetlana's icy hand struck her face. Svetlana snarled.

"I'll be back," she muttered, walking out of the room. Jenny immediately turned to Matt. He averted his eyes, purposely not meeting hers. Jenny noticed that the rope binding his hands together was lose, and escapable. She was about to point it out, but she heard a voice from outside the room.

"Ahh, it was only a matter of time before you came, Agent Gibbs," Svetlana's voice rang through the room. Jenny drew in her breath.

"Svetlana," greeted a male voice. "Where's Jenny?" Svetlana laughed at him, her voice cold and heartless.

"Feel free to ask her yourself…no one is stopping you," Svetlana said simply. Gibbs knew it had to be some sort of a trap, but he called for her none-the-less.

"Jen?" he hazarded a yell.

"Jethro," Jenny answered monotonously. Gibbs shot a glance at Svetlana, who shrugged, a smirk upon her face. Facing the consequences, Gibbs walked through the small room into the area where he found Jenny.

"Hey. Are you alright?" asked Gibbs. Jenny nodded. Essentially, she was. A few cuts and bruises came naturally with the job, but it wasn't Jenny who was in danger. Gibbs suddenly felt a cold hand grab his arm and yank it backwards; twisting it around his head, like something Ziva would do to Tony. He then felt the cool, metal barrel of a gun press up against his temple.

"Don't move."

**A/N: Yuck. I have officially decided that writer's block sucks. I just felt like I should get another chapter up…tell me what you think. Thanks for being so loyal and continuing to review I appreciate it, even when I don't believe in myself. Wow that was deep. Haha jk Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Svetlana," greeted a male voice. "Where's Jenny?" Svetlana laughed at him, her voice cold and heartless. _

_ "Feel free to ask her yourself…no one is stopping you," Svetlana said simply. Gibbs knew it had to be some sort of a trap, but he called for her none-the-less._

_ "Jen?" he hazarded a yell. _

_ "Jethro," Jenny answered monotonously. Gibbs shot a glance at Svetlana, who shrugged, a smirk upon her face. Facing the consequences, Gibbs walked through the small room into the area where he found Jenny. _

_ "Hey. Are you alright?" asked Gibbs. Jenny nodded. Essentially, she was. A few cuts and bruises came naturally with the job, but it wasn't Jenny who was in danger. Gibbs suddenly felt a cold hand grab his arm and yank it backwards; twisting it around his head, like something Ziva would do to Tony. He then felt the cool, metal barrel of a gun press up against his temple._

_ "Don't move."_

Gibbs slowly lifted his hands up into the air, cautious of the gun.

"You," the voice said. Jenny looked up. "Don't move, or he dies." Then, the man crossed the room, the barrel of the gun still pointed directly at Gibbs' head, and his figure fell into Gibbs' line of vision. It was Matt. He shut the door quietly, and resumed his post hovering over Gibbs.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked Jenny. She didn't do anything to indicate that she even heard him. Matt sighed, and clicked the safety off the gun. "How do you know Svetlana Chernitskaya?"

"Paris, 1999," said Jenny, her voice hoarse and tense.

"I know you're both cops," snapped Matt, impatient. "What do you have that she wants?"

"Nothing," said Jenny simply.

"Nothing," hissed Matt. "Oh silly me, of course." He dug the barrel of the gun harder into Gibbs' temple, and tightened his finger on the trigger for show.

Jenny sighed.

"We were undercover in Paris. On an…operation for NCIS. Svetlana and her lover were our targets," she whispered.

"Anatoly Zhukov," clarified Matt. Jenny nodded in confirmation.

"Why do you care?" spoke up Gibbs, reluctant to leave Jenny alone again. Matt overlooked his comment, and kept his attention focused at Jenny.

"Is Anatoly dead?" asked Matt. Suddenly, Svetlana's voice could be heard behind the closed door, shouting in Russian. Matt dug the gun into Gibbs' flesh. "_Is…he…dead?!_"

"Yes…" whispered Jenny. The gun fell to the floor. Gibbs didn't miss a beat—in one fluid movement, he reached down, grabbed the gun and pointed it at Matt's forehead. They heard pounding come from the door, and Svetlana's cries.

"You don't have much time. What do you want from us?" Gibbs asked, holding the gun confidently with both hands.

"Anatoly's dead…" said Matt, as if trying to tell himself. Svetlana began to scream from outside the door as the pounding got louder. Matt cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of a gunshot resounded through the building.

"Anatoly Zhukov w-was my father!" shouted Matt. Svetlana opened the door, after shooting the lock, and her the barrel of her gun was pointed at Matt, joining Gibbs'. She had a look of pure hatred on her face. Matt seemed to have gained an ounce of confidence so he continued. "She is my stepmother. I grew up in America, and was trained as a cop. My father n-never did anything wrong! She brainwashed him!"

"Your father was an assassin. He murdered many people," said Svetlana. "I wasn't an influence. He loved me."

"You used him! The same way you used me." hissed Matt. He spat at Svetlana. And she fired her gun. Gibbs immediately directed his gunpoint at Svetlana, but she ran. She was gone. Gibbs fell to the floor and felt for Matt's pulse. He stared at the wound in his chest, a stream of blood soaking his clothes. Gibbs looked into Matt's eyes, and watched the life leave his body.

**A/N: So take your pick. Was Matt good or bad…. I hope this is living up to your expectations! This chapter was quite fun to write!:) Read and review! Thanks for all the support!:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Before escaping from the..., Gibbs pulled out his knife and sliced the ropes around Jenny's wrists. She was unable to speak and covered in hot, sticky blood. Svetlana was long gone as Gibbs lifted up Jenny and carried her out the door, despite her weak protests of being able to walk. Immediately he headed towards the nearest hotel, hoping it was the safest place at the moment, knowing their attic hideout was now vulnerable. They looked like a sorry sight-being covered in blood, both Jenny's and Matt's, trudging down the sidewalk, with no indication whatsoever of being agents of the law. Gibbs was rushing to get into the hotel, after flashing his badge, (which he kept next to his gun on his back,) they secured a room at the hotel.

"Jethro...I'm sorry," whispered Jenny as they stumbled into the room. She tumbled into a chair. Gibbs saw tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Jen..." he started. He hated seeing women cry-he didn't know what to do, and with Jenny...it just broke his heart.

"I knew it Jethro. I should have known who Matt was. I don't know what I was thinking," murmured Jenny, trying not to cry. She knew there was nothing that she could have done about it, and Gibbs did too. He knew she felt bad if she was admitting she made a mistake. Even when she was chasing Le Grenouille, she kept an all-business personality. He killed her father. But Gibbs was in danger...at it was her fault?

"Jenny, look at me," Gibbs said, sternly, but his soft side showed in the tone of his voice. "It's not your fault. We'll get Svetlana." Jenny pulled up her head and looked at him. Her face showed signs of stress, and the signs of blood were still visible through the tears. Gibbs sat down next to her. He leant over and placed an arm around her shoulders softly. She leant into his touch.

"Hey," he cupped her face in his hand and turned it to face him. "_It's not your fault._"

"Matt..." she whispered. He almost smiled, knowing she had ulterior motives for 'dating' him. Then he pulled her lips to his quickly and suddenly.

"Jethro..."

"Yes, Madame Director?" smirked Gibbs. Jenny smiled.

"I'm hardly your boss anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

The previous day seemed like a nightmare that was impossible to wake up from. Or a dream where you want to scream, but can't. Jenny kept reliving the incidents; she kept seeing drops of Matt's blood splatter across the room. It wasn't enough that she couldn't keep him safe through his troubles...instead she put in danger the life of the man that was seemingly unable to keep safe. He didn't know, but the only reason that he was dragged into this mess was so Jenny could protect him. He would argue that it wasn't him who needed the protection, but that was entirely incorrect. Jenny, the entire team of Interpol _and _the CIA knew the real reason behind Svetlana's motives. It wasn't entirely about finishing off the woman who wanted to take her life. No, she wanted to avenge the death of the only man that she could ever love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jethro..."

"Hmm.." he mumbled.

"Jethro get up!" said Jenny, smacking him with a pillow.

"Jen, it's seven in the morning."

"We have a meeting today with the director of the CIA."

That got Gibbs' attention. "He came to _Paris _for this meeting?" he asked, almost incredulous. Jenny nodded furiously. It was then that Gibbs noticed that she was already dressed-in a gray pencil skirt and a light blouse covered with a cream blazer. He sat up.

"Why does the Director of the C-I-A want to meet with us, now?" Gibbs wondered aloud as he pulled on his clothes. Jenny suddenly fell silent. "Jen?"

"Jethro not now," she snapped. Gibbs let his arms fall to his sides.

"What did I do now?" he said. Jenny sighed.

"Jethro..."

"No, Jen, tell me what's wrong." He went over and rested his arms lightly on her shoulders. She pulled away.

"Come on, or we're going to be late."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jenny and Gibbs stepped out of their car. They had arrived by the building in which the meeting was going to be held. It was a restaurant, which the Director highly recommended. Gibbs held on tightly to Jenny's hand until they neared the door, when Jenny slipped her hand out of his. He just stared at her.

"I don't want his judgement of us to be clouded," she whispered. Then she gave him a quick smile, trying to ease the awkwardness. They entered the building, and found the Director waiting for them.

"Alexandra," he greeted, using her pseudonym. He motioned for them to sit down, which they did. "I assume you know why we're here, Alex?" Jenny nodded solemnly, unwilling to meet Gibbs' eyes. At that, the man directed his attention towards Gibbs.

"Jean Paul, is it?" Gibbs and the Director of the CIA had met only once before, but both knew the other. Gibbs nodded.

"First of all sir, I want to congratulate you on getting such a good partner. She takes care of you well," the Director said, a smile upon his face. Jenny winced at his words.

"Ahh. But of course-you weren't read in on Natasha's intentions."

Gibbs finally spoke up. "Only where...Alex's death is concerned."

"And that, my friend, is why we are here. Alex is only part of the puzzle. It's not merely Alex's failure that is haunting Natasha," the man started. Jenny averted her eyes, and Gibbs knew that the words hit her hard. "But also the death of a lover." Gibbs froze.

"Anatoli has been out of the picture for a long time," said Gibbs, and immediately mentally reprimanding himself for using the assassin's given name.

"Yes. But any mention of you or Alex triggers back memories. And especially finding out that her lover had a child that Natasha never knew about." Jenny suddenly glanced at Gibbs, seeing his expression go cold. _'...and especially finding out that her lover had a child she never knew about...' _

"It makes a difference in the big picture," the Director said, completely oblivious to the memories and nightmares flowing through Jenny and Gibbs. Gibbs abruptly stood up.

"We're done here," he snapped. Jenny grabbed his arm, only to have it wrenched from her grasp.

"Sit down." Jenny said. She knew that it was hard for him, she knew what was going on inside his head. Or she thought she did.

It wasn't really about Shannon and Kelly anymore. They would always be a part of Gibbs' heart, and he knew that. Now he needed to know if that's how Jenny felt. He wasn't in his right mind when Jenny found out about them, and it probably hit her hard. _'...and especially finding out that her lover had a child she never knew about...' _

"My point is," the Director said, feeling uncomfortable after realizing that something was wrong. "You are the target, Jean Paul. She's not targeting Alex. She wants a bullet through your skull, and soon!" His words were rushed-the mission needed to be completed, but the information was sudden to Gibbs, and the memories flooding his head were clouding reality.

_"...and especially finding out that her lover had a child she never knew about...'_

**A/N: This was a pretty serious, drama filled chapter! I liked it, tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't get it Jen." Gibbs said, turning his attention towards her. They were back in their room, after a day of misunderstandings.

"Jethro, I'm doing this to protect you!"

"Why couldn't you tell me? Is it that hard to just _ask _me, instead of hiding it from me, and lying about it?" Gibbs said. "Can I just ask why?"

"Jethro, Interpol and the CIA...and _me..._needed you to cooperate with this mission and not ask any questions." Jenny said. She rested her face in her hands. Gibbs felt bad about harassing her, but he needed answers.

**A/N: OK first of all, sorry about how long it has been since I updated. Second, that was realllllyyy short. Third, this story is on temporary hiatus, because I can't think of a thing to write on it. Thanks for all the reviews, and if you have any suggestions that would help me take it off hiatus sooner-PM me or review! Thanks sooo much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yayy! I'm back! How's everyone doin g? This story is officially OFF-HIATUS! Hope you like it-and pleeeaaase after th is long break, review! **

"Jethro," Jenny said after a moment of s ilence, "Stop." Gibbs turned around, sta ring at her. "I'm sorry. I should have t old you."  
"Don't apologize, it's a-"  
"Will you just listen?! I know that I sh ould have told you, even before you came all the way over here from the United S tates. But, before you ask, that's not the only reason I wanted you to come."  
"Jen, I know." Gibbs said. Jenny smiled slightly, and moved closer to him. He w rapped his arms around her. "Get some re st. We'll get ready in the morning."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
"Jen...get up," whispered Gibbs.  
"Jethro, I'm pretty sure it's like three in the morning. No one is up yet..." mu ttered the redhead.  
"Actually, it's 8:30, and a man claiming to be your boss texted." Gibbs stated. Jenny shot up, reaching her hand out for the phone that Gibbs held just out of r each. Her flaming hair was a mess; she k ept blowing it out of her eyes.  
"Who is he?" Gibbs asked.  
"His name is Caleb Jones. He's the INTER POL agent that greeted you in the cathed ral." Jenny replied, reaching towards th e phone.  
"Oh yeah. The guy that tried to shoot me ."  
"You're a baby," teased Jenny, and succe eded in grabbing the phone. She read the message, and jumped out of bed. "Go," she said, "Get ready."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
The pair was escorted into a car just ou tside. Inside sat Caleb Jones.  
"Jennifer, good to see you again," he sa id, shooting a glance in Gibbs's directi on.  
"You too. Caleb, this is my long-time pa rtner Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Jenny said.  
"Leroy," Jones extended a hand.  
"Gibbs," the federal agent replied, shak ing the offered hand. Jones nodded in re sponse.  
"Well Gibbs, as I don't believe that Jen ny has told you, I'm not actually an age nt for INTERPOL. I'm the assistant direc tor of the CIA," the man said. Gibbs was silent. "He always like this?" Jones jo ked. Jenny shrugged.  
"Anyways, the CIA has been aware that Sv etlana was in Russia for some time now. We were just unaware of what, or in this case who, her target was. Now that we k now, it is important that we let this be her last trip." Jones instructed. "Jenn y, it is crucial that she does not recog nize you. Which is what this visit is fo r." The car, complete with dark windows, stopped in front of a large but plain l ooking building. Jenny took it to be the temporary headquarters of the CIA. They exited the car, and entered the buildin g, careful to cover their faces. Inside, Jones took their coats and led them int o a small bathroom.  
"Jenny, this is our stylist Marlene." Th e tall woman grinned at them. She sporte d spiky purple hair and several piercing s. Jenny nodded warily, and watched Gibb s until Jones had led him out.  
"Brunette or blonde?" she asked.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Gibbs had just finished getting a dark w ig almost glued to his scalp, and was wa lking to meet Jenny, scratching his head .  
"So much for the whole marine look," he muttered. Jenny sat in the hallway, on a bench.  
"Jethro!" she shrieked in surprise. "You -I-"  
"You look good as a brunette Jen," he te ased. She rolled her eyes as he touched the ends of her shoulder length brown ha ir.  
"Guess we're ready now?" Jenny whispered .  
"Guess so."


	14. Chapter 14

The two were escorted into a black car. The car had been waiting for them since they had walked into the building. Jenny kept reaching up to feel her hair...she wasn't used the the dark outline and extensions.  
"I liked your hair long Jen," Gibbs muttered, probably attempting to ease the tension. "And red."  
"Join the club," she whispered sarcastically. But Caleb Jones had turned around from the passenger seat to look at them.  
"I hope you're pleased with your...disguises."  
"Ecstatic," Jenny said, getting annoyed with the situation. Gibbs nudged her gently, as if to tell her to hold her tongue.  
"Good," Jones said, obviously trying to ignore the sarcasm.  
"Where are you taking us?" Gibbs said suddenly.  
"I assume you'd like us to brief you on the mission," asked Jones nonchalantly.  
"I'd assume so," Jenny said back. Jones nodded, missing the mockery in her voice this time.  
"Mission?" Gibbs cut them off. "You said we had to lay low for a couple days."  
"That's the thing. It's what she expects."  
"So what are we going to do? Walk in to her apartment and...shoot her?" Jenny snapped.  
"Just the opposite actually." Jones's attention turned to Gibbs. "Our 'target' here," he began.  
"Don't call him that," Jenny piped up. Then she blushed slightly. "Go on."  
Gibbs stifled a smile, satisfied.  
"Leroy here will apprehend her. Svetlana will, obviously, attempt some violence, and we will intervene. We will be able to book her for assault."  
"Why not terrorism?" Jenny said rhetorically.  
"She's not a terrorist. Svetlana Chernitskaya is a trained assassin." Jones explained calmly.  
"So we place Jethro in danger, thinking that maybe we'll be able to take her in?"  
"More or less."  
"No." Jenny said. "I won't let you do this. Put me up as the bait."  
"Jenny, no. I can't lose you again." Gibbs said.  
"Ye of little faith," Jenny muttered. "No."  
"We have no choice," Jones told them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"This is the stupidest idea ever," Jenny said, almost in tears. Her attitude had changed as she was struck aware of the severity of the situation. Caleb Jones shushed her, and held a headset to his ear. The sat in a parking garage, while Gibbs was one floor up. The were watching the video feed, and listening. Jenny heard a sharp intake of breath from Gibbs, and she gasped.  
"I love you Jenny..." he muttered, almost unheard. Tears began to fall from Jenny's eyes. She couldn't be strong anymore. It was like Paris again.  
Soon they knew why. The video feed was showing a woman approaching Gibbs in the garage.  
"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," she said with a sickening sweet smile. "Is Jenny listening?" The woman pointed to an almost invisible wire on Gibbs's ear. Svetlana ran her finger over the wire.  
"Couldn't face me yourself...Jen?" she sneered into the earwig.  
"You know that's not the reason," Gibbs spoke up. Svetlana's hand fell to her side. Gibbs's attention was drawn there, as her fingers hovered over a gun. She pulled it out slowly.  
"This is almost too easy," Svetlana smirked. "My darling Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Soon it will be...over. No more running." The topic had turned to herself. "What will pretty little...Jennifer say?"  
Suddenly the sound had been cut. Jenny jumped up from her seat, while Jones sat still. His men sat in the back of the van, ready. An echoing sound was heard, bouncing of the concrete walls of the parking ramp. A gun shot.  
The fight had begun.

**A/N: Yay! A semi-good chapter! Alright, I'm just letting you know, this is my most-reviewed story officially now, and I'm super excited. Now my goal is to get over 50 reviews-three more. Actually it's 100, but let's shoot for 50. Please tell me what you thought!**


	15. Chapter 15

Jenny immediately jumped up. She picked up the Glock sitting on the dashboard and shoved it unceremoniously onto her holster.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Jones asked. Calmly.  
"Do you not here what's happening?" Jenny yelled.  
"Hold-"  
"Do not tell me to hold on," snapped Jenny. The fiery redhead pulled open the car door, slamming it behind her, only then realizing that stealth was her best option. She stepped carefully up the flight of stairs, gun in position. Gibbs's voice could be heard from around the corner, and Jenny sighed it relief. Her heart was pounding in her head, and she dared to look around the cement wall.  
The scene that she saw was the blonde haired woman standing over Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His arm was covered in blood, and it only took Jenny a minute to figure out that the blood was Svetlana's. The woman's foot rested on Gibbs's chest.  
"You don't know anything!" she hissed, tears welling in her eyes. For the second time, Svetlana reached into her coat and withdrew a gun. She bent over and pointed it at Gibbs's chest. The building was silent, and her finger began to tighten.  
The second shot echoed off the walls of the garage. Jenny stood with the smoking gun in her hand and watched as Svetlana fell to the ground. Gibbs slowly got up.  
"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, breathless. Gibbs nodded.  
"It's over," he said.  
"Took us nearly ten years," Jenny said with a small smile. Gibbs knew that she was okay, and couldn't ask. Instead he placed his arms around her, hugging her to him. She was shaking slightly, but smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.  
"What...the hell?" Caleb Jones came shuffling up the stairs.  
"What did you think was going to happen?" Jenny snapped.  
"I never told you to shoot!"  
"Would you rather have him die?" Jenny asked, incredulous. "You'd be filling out paperwork for the death of a very popular federal agent, and probably the former director of NCIS. And I won't have that happen!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

A redhead walked into the airport, holding hands with a silver-haired man. They carried only a small suitcase between the two of them. Anyone passing them would think that they're some cute middle aged couple, possibly coming back from their honeymoon in Russia. But anyone that knew them would know that that's not the case. They had saved each other's lives on an undercover operation in Russia. The silver-haired man leaned in and kissed the redhead on the lips. They smiled, and walked towards the plane's entrance that was going to Washington D.C., to start a new life.

**-THE END-**


End file.
